


Something so Precious

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, First Kiss, Forests, M/M, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: The first time it happens, Chris thinks he must have imagined it.Or the fic in which Sebastian is a magical being and Chris meets him in a forest.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Something so Precious

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Nederlands available: [Edel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654599) by [hawkeyeandthewintersoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier)



> I'm not entirely sure how this fic happened. I just got this really vivid image inside my head and decided to write it, then realized it needed context. I hope I did a good job of getting things across and that this makes sense!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is obviously a work of fiction. Please don't share it with the people this is written about. I also make no claims about the validity of anything inside this work. Also this is unbeta'd so my apologies if I missed any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. English is not my first language but I try my hardest. I do hope people enjoy it though!!!

The first time it happens, Chris thinks he must have imagined it. He’s gone on a hike on a trail that’s near to where he lives. This particular trail is usually pretty quiet and extra pretty this time of year. Chris figured he would take advantage of that. Dodger loves being out in the woods with him, too, and is happy to prance around and chase falling leaves. As expected they are the only two there. 

So when he sees a dancing man between the trees in front of him and sees him disappear mere seconds later, Chris does what any rational man would and assumes he’s losing his mind. Must be the lack of sleep, he tells himself, the ridiculous amount of pressure he has been under later and the looming deadlines. Obviously there is no way he actually saw a person appear and disappear at will. All his very rational explanations don’t stop him from returning to the trail the next morning, however. Although he does decide to leave Dodger at home. 

It’s early, the sun just beginning to light up the sky and the air is icy cold. The leaves crunch loudly underneath his leather boots. He's wearing a flannel shirt and realizes he should probably have put a jacket on instead. But he doesn't want to turn back now, so he rubs his hands together and keeps walking. 

He isn't sure what he is going to find. What he's hoping for here. He's still half convinced yesterday was because of a lack of sleep. He hasn't told anyone about it. They would probably tell him the same thing he's been telling himself. That there was no man. But there is something lodged deep inside Chris that tells him he needs to be here. Like a small magic he cannot comprehend. 

He arrives at a clearing in the forest. Strayed from the path to get there. The need to keep walking was too great. He doesn't know why he's going this way. Knows deep down that it's safer to stick with the trails. That he's taking a big risk here and no one knows where he is. But he doesn't feel afraid. The anxiety he's been dealing with lately has vanished. There is only calmness, this strange kind of peace that has settled over him. This is where he belongs. Even if he doesn't know why. It doesn't matter.

He walks into the middle of the clearing and stops. He looks around. It's like the air is shimmering around him. Then it stops. He blinks. When his eyes open again a man is standing in front of him. He's easily one of the most beautiful people Chris has ever seen. So captivating, he can't help but look. 

"Welcome to my forest," The man says. 

"Who are you?" Chris asks. 

"Usually people ask me what I am first. They want to know if I have bewitched them. Though I suppose it has been a while," the man says, "judging by your clothes, that it is." 

"I can't really make a judgment based on your clothes, or lack thereof, really," Chris says. 

The man laughs and it's the most wonderful sound Chris has ever heard. 

"I am from a time when they still burned witches," He says. 

"Are you a witch then? Do you have a name?" Chris asks. 

"I am not a witch. I am something different. You may call me Sebastian." He smiles, "Tell me your name? I only know your heart is good. The forest tells me so." 

"My name is Chris," Chris says. 

"Yes I can feel that. It's a suitable name." Sebastian says. 

Chris sees Sebastian is shivering. Not odd considering he is shirtless and only wearing something that resembles shorts. Chris is feeling the cold, too, and he is fully clothed. He takes off his flannel and gives it to Sebastian. 

"Against the cold," He says. 

Sebastian gives him a sweet smile that could light up the entire world. He gets why people would worry about being bewitched because everything about Sebastian is enchanting. But Chris isn't worried about that. Something tells him not to be. He just knows he can trust Sebastian. He doesn't question it. 

"Do you want to come to my house? Warm up a little?" Chris asks, "I understand if you want to stay here." 

Sebastian gives him a thoughtful look, "I would like to. But you must bring me back here tomorrow," He says. 

"Of course," Chris says. 

Sebastian grabs his hand and leads him through the forest with ease. They pass trees, plants and critters until they reach the edge of the woods and Chris’s car. 

“Now you and your strange cart must lead the way,” Sebastian says. 

He looks a little wary but gets inside anyway. Chris drives them to his house. It’s not far. But Sebastian seems very relieved to be able to touch the ground again. 

“You have trees here too,” He smiles, “They speak of you kindly.” 

He follows Chris inside. Chris gives him warmer clothes to wear and makes him hot chocolate. He gets the fireplace going and Sebastian is curled up underneath a blanket. Dodger approached Sebastian with curiosity and is resting against him now. Sebastian is conversing with him and it seems like the two actually know what the other is saying. Chris is enamored and just the slightest bit jealous. 

Chris sits down near Sebastian. They aren’t touching but are close enough to do so. Chris wants to reach out. Wants to hold Sebastian and keep him close. Wants everything and anything he can give him. 

Sebastian giggles and Dodger licks his face, then walks away. Sebastian reaches out and touches Chris’s hand. His heart starts beating like a freight train passing by in the middle of the night. Sebastian pulls him underneath the blanket, wiggles around so his head is now resting on Chris’s chest. Chris wraps his arms around Sebastian’s body and buries his nose in his hair. 

“I like you,” Sebastian says softly, “you are warm and pretty.” 

“I like you, too,” Chris replies. 

They don’t do much all day except eat and pay attention to Dodger whenever he comes back into the room. For the most part, though, they just cuddle on Chris's couch. Chris doesn’t know what Sebastian is or, if he’s being honest, not even really who Sebastian is. But he knows he has never felt this right, never this good. Holding Sebastian feels like Christmas morning when you’ve gotten everything you wished for. It’s something so precious, Chris can barely believe it. 

Morning comes too quickly and after a quick breakfast, Chris tells Sebastian he will bring him back to the forest. He has packed extra food and clothes for him, because he doesn’t want Sebastian to get cold or hungry. He worries about him, even though he barely knows him. Knows Sebastian is ancient and that he has faced harsher situations and survived. Yet he wants to offer to let him stay and keep him safe. But he doesn't. He promised Sebastian he would let him return to the forest and he doesn’t want to break his promise. Something that Sebastian seems surprised about. 

"Sometimes people try to keep me. Try to keep my people. It never ends well." Sebastian says. 

"You are not mine to keep unless you want to be," Chris says. 

Sebastian looks pleased with that answer. He reaches out and touches Chris’s cheek. He leans in and presses their lips together. Just a second, then he parts from Chris again. He smiles at Chris as though he hung the moon, though, and it's the best feeling. 

They get inside his car and then walk through the forest, to the clearing. The air feels strangely heavy. 

“We will meet again, Chris,” Sebastian says. 

He kisses Chris’s cheek and then vanishes. Chris is left alone, his face wet with tears. His steps are heavier as he walks back. Back to his house, back to the real world. It doesn’t seem very appealing right now. 

It’s been 4 days since he met Sebastian and he misses him terribly. It took a while last night for him to fall asleep. He’s only been asleep for an hour or so when Chris is startled awake by Dodger’s loud barks. He waits for a moment to see if Dodger will stop barking, but he doesn’t. Chris gets up, pulls on a shirt and sweatpants, and goes to find Dodger. Dodger is sitting in front of the window and staring outside. He quiets down when Chris stands next to him. He follows his dog’s gaze and sees Sebastian next to a tree. He’s glowing and floating in the air. 

Chris goes outside. Dodger follows him, sticking by his side. He approaches Sebastian carefully. Sebastian smiles when he sees him, shines even brighter. He holds out his hands to Chris and when Chris takes them, he’s floating too. 

“Sorry about the early hour,” Sebastian says, “but it’s easier to travel when the world is quiet. I asked Dodger to wake you up,” He looks down and smiles at Dodger, “Thank you, little friend.” 

Dodger lets out a few more noises that make Sebastian laugh. 

“Yes, yes, I will ask him if you can have a treat. You are a good boy, after all,” He says. 

“I take it, I have to get treats now?” Chris smiles.

“Yes, but I want to show you something first,” Sebastian says. 

He turns Chris around, wraps his arms around him. His chest pressed against Chris’s back and his chin resting on Chris’s shoulder. 

“Look at these stars,” Sebastian says, “they are just right tonight. For us.” 

There are thousands of glimmering lights high up in the sky. Nothing Chris has ever learned about stars matters right now, because he trusts that they are just right. 

“Did they tell you that?” He asks. 

“I can feel it,” Sebastian says. 

He turns Chris around again and kisses him. It’s like fireworks going off inside his belly. Hope, happiness and everything good. He doesn’t know how or why Sebastian ended up on his path but he knows it’s exactly where they are both meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please please please leave a comment or kudos <3 It gives me energy and happiness and all those funs things :)
> 
> Say hi to me on tumblr, if you want to, my username is the same as on here.


End file.
